NCIS
by babykitten101
Summary: with One dead guy,director sheaperd loosing her job, and no leads NCIS is pushed to the limit.McGee might be in love and Tony is crazy jelouse.


(Tony's pov)

"So Who's this new guy we're getting ?" I ask annoyed I hated getting new people on our team.  
"Her name is Lynn. And she'll be here soon." Ziva snapped. 'oh great another girl even worse.'

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and McGee piled out of the elevator and made their wasy over to their desks. Tony stoped dead in his tracks when he was a skinny redheaded girl sitting at his desk, he feet were up on his desk and all.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Tony asked walking over to his desk.  
"Sitting!" She said simpley with a big smerk on her face.  
"One who are you, and two why are your feet on my desk?" Tony seemed a little angy.  
"The names Lynn-" She stated  
"Great the Probee." Tony interupted. Lynn got right up in his face.  
"Don't call me Probee Anthony!" She said a little peeved.  
"Dont call me Anthony Probee!" Tony said just to piss her off.  
"Don't call me Probee and i won't." Lynn walked past Tony and sat down at her desk.  
"Dame she's annoying." Tony mummbled  
"I heard that!" Lynn called from her desk.

* * *

(Ziva's Pov)

"You like her don't you Tony." I asked. I had made my way over to Tony's desk about 5 minutes after him and Lynn were going at it.  
"No, she's way to stuck up, and so not my type." Tony laughed.  
"Tony i know your type and that girl is so your type." I said looking over at Lynn, her long red hair fell softly down to mid chest she was wearing a green tank top, a pair of jeans and skater shoes. She was pritty, actually really pritty. I was just a little jelouse of her. i knew Tony would fall for her which made me even more jelouse of her. For a long time I kind of liked Tony I've just been to scared to tell him the truth. Now there is nothing i will beable to do with her around.

* * *

Nobody talked until Gibbs walked in. "Campfire now!" he said in his usual angry voice. "We have one dead guy on south and west street. gun shot to the head. Possible suicide but their not sure could be murder." he said simply. "Oh and by the way this is Lynn our new agent she'll be with us for a while so play nice." he was looking right at Tony. "Ok. Campfire over." everyone slip out word toward their desks. "Tony i want you in charge of Lynn teach her the ropes and make sure she doesnt get into trouble." He called back as he walked up the stairs toward the directors office.  
'Great!' Tony mummbled "Probee get over here!" he yelled.

* * *

(Lynn's Pov)

I made my way over to Tony. 'This wont be so bad.' i thought to myself. I let myself smile a little bit, Tony caught it and a suprised look came across his face. I couldn't tell weather it was a look of 'this might be ok' or 'What the hell.' I was leaning more towards what the hell.  
"What did i say about calling me Probee." i asked.  
"Better you then me." McGee said as he walked by handing Tony a sheet of paper.  
"I'm not going to stop." Tony said "So you better get to work Probee." He handed me the paper McGee had given him.  
"What is it?" i asked kinda confused.  
"Phone number of the family. Start calling Probee." He called back as he went to join Ziva and McGee by the elevator.  
"Great thanks Tony desk work." I yelled at him as he disapeard behind the elevator doors. I sat down at my desk and picked up the phone. 'I hate desk work' i thouht to myself as i dialed the numbers. "Ncis I have a few questions for you..." I said into the phone.

* * *

(McGee's Pov)

"So what do you guys think about the new girl." I asked as Tony snapped pictures of the crime scene and Ziva looked for evidence.  
"She seems nice..." Ziva said looking around the crowed apartment room.  
"What about you Tony?" I asked. Tony stopped for a second before he said anything.  
"I was thinking that maybe McGee might finally beable to loose his verginity with her." Tony laughed.  
"Oh come on Tony do you actually think McGee will ever loose his verginity!" Ziva said trying not to laugh.  
"I will too." I protested.  
"Ok McGee I bet you 20 bucks you won't beable to even kiss her by the end of the month." Tony said as he started taking pictures again.  
"The end of the month? Thats like in 2 weeks." I said alittle worried.  
"Got a problem with at McGee." Ziva pipped up.  
"No." i replied back to her.  
"Well then what the problem?" Tony asked  
"Nothing." i was getting annoyed with them.  
"he's afraid. Is that is McGee." Ziva laughed.  
"No. Fine I'll do it." I said just to get them off my back. I went back to work and didn't say anything more about it.

* * *

The team stayed at the crime scene for about and hour then made their way back to NCIS headquarters. "Where si she?" Tony asked as her got back to his desk. Lynn was no were around. An angry look came across his face. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and started punching the buttons in. "Lynn were are you?" Tony asked. "Stuck?!" he said confused. He closed his phone after a minute and look at McGee "Today's your lucky day McGee!" Tony said smiling.

* * *

(Lynn's Pov)

I layed there waiting for someont to come get me unstuck. 'At least i'm not stuck somewere uncomfertable.' i thought to myself. ' i should have just stayed at the office now Gibbs is going to kill me.' i thought mentaly kicking myself. I heard a bang come from down stairs. "I'm up here." i yelled hoping they would hear me. To my suprise i only heard one set of foot steps coming up the stairs. "In here." i called again. I was hoping that it wasnt Tony i would never live down the humiliation if it was. I waited and saw McGee come into the door way. He stood there staring at me for a second.  
"I thought you were stuck." He asked  
"I am!" I lifted up my hands. They were cuffed to the bed post behind my head. I was really glad they were fuzzy so they didn't hurt.  
"how-" McGee started  
"Its along story just get me out" i interupted.  
"Oh." McGee smiled at me. 'he had a great smile i had never noticed it before.  
"You have a great smile McGee." i said with out thinking. That only made him blush. "Oh McGee is blushing." i said laughing  
"Why dont' I just get you out of there." He said walking over to me. He tried to get me uncuffed for both sides of the bed but failed. "ok don't laugh but i'm going to have to get on top of you to get you out."  
"Seriously?"  
"yeah, sorry." He was blushing again.  
"It's fine just get me out." I said. McGee got on te bed and swung one leg over me. he leand froward and got to work.  
"Why pink?" he asked after a little but.  
"What?" i asked looking up.  
"Why pink cuffs?" he asked again.  
"I dont know i guess i just like pink." i said trying not to laugh. I heard a quited click and my hands were free. "Thanks McGee." i said as he off the bed.  
"No problem."  
"I really dont wanna go back there Gibbs will be pissed." i said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Well we could stay here a while longer if you like." He said sitting down next to me.  
"That would be nice." i said back.

* * *

(Tony's Pov)

"Where are they?" I asked


End file.
